How to Court and Earthbender
by Marimba Panda
Summary: Bolin joins the crew of the United Forces fleet as their new cook, giving General Iroh plenty of opportunities to properly court the young earth bender.


**Title:** How to Court an Earth Bender

**Author: **playfulpanda

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Bolin joins the crew of the United Forces fleet as their new cook, giving General Iroh plenty of opportunities to properly court the young earth bender.

**Warnings:** sexy times

"So what are you going to do now?" Jinora asks.

Bolin continues to stir the vegetarian stew as he glances over his shoulder at the young girl who is currently slicing bread at the table. He has to admit, he's grateful that in the aftermath of the war when everyone has been assigned a job important to the rebuilding process, Jinora has been given kitchen duty with him. Ikki had proven too much of a distraction in the kitchen, what with her constant babbling and questioning, and no one was naïve enough to trust Meelo in a room with so many sharp objects. Jinora was just the right amount of companionship and cooking ability, and Bolin wouldn't want anyone else on duty with him.

Any able-bodied person is putting in time where their talents are most helpful. Mako has been enlisted in rewiring the city's electricity, much of which is still down after the chaos of the war, Korra is busy healing and returning bending to those whose abilities Amon had taken, and Asami has been rounding up her father's inventions in preparation to take over Future Industries now that Hiroshi Sato is in prison. There are equalists to be rounded up, homes and businesses to be rebuilt, and deaths to be mourned. Bolin considers himself lucky to be on kitchen duty on the island rather than witnessing the destruction first-hand. He doesn't know how to act around the grieving. It's never been in his happy-go-lucky nature to mourn, and so he had offered to help in the best way he knew how – with food.

"Bolin?"

"Wha – oh, sorry Jinora. What did you say?"

"I asked you what you were going to do now."

"Well, stew's almost finished so I'll start the dumplings in a minute. Oh, and what do you think about fruit tart for dessert?"

Jinora lets out a soft laugh. "Fruit tart sounds lovely, Bo, but that's not what I meant. What are you going to do once everything goes back to normal?"

"Oh I, uh…I hadn't really thought about that," he replies, turning back to the stove and stirring the stew with renewed vigor.

"Bolin, do you think I'm dumb?"

"Of course not! Jinora, you're smarter than most adults I know."

"Then what are you trying to hide?"

Bolin's shoulders slump as he lays his spoon down on a wooden rest.

"It's nothing, Jinora."

"It's Korra isn't it? You don't know where your place is now that she and Mako are dating. And you still have feelings for her, right?"

"How…?"

"I'm very observant."

"Maybe too observant," Bolin says with a smile. "You notice everything that goes on around here, don't you?"

"Of course! Did you know that Uncle Bumi sneaks extra dessert to Meelo every night?"

"That kid does _not_ need any more sugar," Bolin laughs as he sits down across from Jinora and starts making the dumplings. "What else do you know?"

"Asami hasn't been sleeping well," Jinora says, suddenly serious. "I hear her walking through the girls' dorm at night."

"I know," Bolin says, an unusual hint of sadness in his voice. "It's kinda funny, Asami and I have become really close the past few weeks. I think we can be really good friends, if she sticks around." He pauses. "I'd never date her though!" he says quickly. "Because that would just be all kinds of awkward."

"And because you like boys," Jinora says matter-of-factly.

"What?" His voice is panicky and suddenly high-pitched. "That's – I – Jinora, that's crazy talk! Crazy, I tell you. Have you been sneaking cactus juice?"

"It is not crazy," she says indignantly. "I notice everything, remember? I've seen the way you look at General Iroh," she teases.

Bolin pales considerably and fumbles the dumpling he's folding.

"Bo, don't worry. I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Thanks, Jinora. It's just that…I really have no clue what I want. There's just so much going on right now and I already let Korra stomp all over my heart. I don't want that to happen again."

"He's dreamy though, isn't he?" Jinora presses. "The general, I mean."

"Yeah," Bolin replies softly, resting his chin on his hand. "I mean…Jinora! Aren't you a little young to be noticing boys?"

"Oh, stop," she says. "You sound like my dad." Bolin pulls a face at this, because while he is exceptionally grateful to Tenzin for allowing him and Mako and Asami to live on the island, the air bending master is a little too uptight for Bolin to want to be compared to.

"Point taken."

"If it's any consolation, the general can't keep his eyes off you," Jinora giggles.

"Wha – "

"It's true! The general – "

"Is right behind you!" Bolin feign-whispers behind his hand as he points to the new arrival.

Jinora's cheeks flush pink and her mouth clamp shut. She goes back to quietly slicing bread as the general enters the room.

"Good afternoon, General!" Bolin says, trying to take the focus away from Jinora to spare her the embarrassment. "What can I do for you?"

"A lot, I hope," Iroh says.

"Uh, well lunch is almost ready but if you're really hungry, I think there's some of last night's sea prunes left in the ice box. Or, if you're partial to Fire Nation food, we have – "

"No, no, Bolin, you misunderstand me. I have a proposition for you, actually." Jinora glances up from her slicing, eyes wide as if to say _I told you so_.

"R-really?" Bolin stutters as General Iroh approaches the table.

"As you know, it has taken many weeks to rebuild the United Forces fleet. Councilman Tenzin has been very generous by allowing myself and the rest of the force live on the island in the mean time, but I feel we have overstayed our welcome." Here Bolin nods in agreement, remembering the look on Tenzin's face when they had returned from the South Pole only to find that Commander Bumi had opened up the air acolyte compound to house the United Forces in their absence.

"In one week's time," the general continues, "we will be leaving Republic City. I would very much like if you came with us."

Bolin can do nothing but stare at the general, mouth agape. "Huh?"

"As our chef!" Iroh says quickly, realizing how his request might sound out of context. He is definitely not ready to have _that_ conversation. "The chef on our main ship has decided to try his hand as a restaurateur once the city is rebuilt. And as you have proven without a doubt that you are capable of not only cooking for a large number of people but also for a variety of tastes, I would be honored if you took on the position."

"I – wow that's – General Iroh, sir…" Bolin starts, but luckily Jinora takes pity on him, and sensing the inevitable word vomit she knows he is capable of, gives him a swift kick under the table that successfully jars him from his senseless stammering. He takes a deep breath and starts over.

"General Iroh, sir, that is quite an offer. But – "

"You don't need to give an answer right away," the general says, holding up his hand. "I know that choosing to leave home is a big decision, but I think this would be an excellent opportunity for you to see the world and enhance your skills. Please, consider it for a few days before you decide anything."

"Yes sir, General Iroh, sir."

The general claps a hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Lunch smells wonderful, by the way. I'll go round up the troops, if you want."

Bolin's eyes are glued to the general's hand on his shoulder, so Jinora answers for him. "Yes please, General Iroh," she says with a smile.

The general takes his leave and Bolin lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Jinora, I just had the strangest day-dream that General Iroh asked me to travel the world and cook for him."

"That really happened, Bo."

"I was afraid of that. Jinora! What am I going to do?"

"I think you should go," she says. "You'll never know what you want if you don't try something new."

"You, my young friend, are wise beyond your years."

Jinora only smiles as she reaches for some dumpling dough. They continue to fold in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"I thought I might find you out here," Bolin says softly as he approaches Asami. She's sitting on the dock, her feet skimming the top of the water below.

"Hey, Bo," she says as she stares up at the full moon. The stars are twinkling in the velvety black sky and Bolin can see glow flies swooping down over the water.

"You okay?"

"No, but I will be," she says honestly. She hugs her knees to her chest and rests her head on top of them. "I'm leaving," she says.

"I kinda figured you would. I mean, I don't blame you. If my ex-boyfriend broke up with me to date the Avatar, I'd probably leave, too. No, wait! Asami, that's not what I meant!"

"It's alright, I know what you meant," she says, pushing him lightly on the shoulder.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Well, now that I've sorted out everything with the Future Industries factory here in Republic City, I've decided to visit some of the other factories. Thinking about starting up a racing circuit and I want to gauge interest from the other nations. General Iroh invited me to travel on the United Forces ship with him."

"Me, too," Bolin says. "As chef."

"Good for you. I think you and I could use a nice change."

Bolin lets out a short laugh. "I haven't said I'll go yet."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"You've never been anywhere without Mako before, is that it?"

"No. Well, not entirely. He's got other things on his mind now anyway, we both know that."

Asami nods. "Let me guess – is it General Iroh?"

"How does everyone know about this?"

"Oh, don't worry," Asami says. "I'm pretty sure it's just me and Jinora. Everyone else is too busy to notice."

"Jinora said that if I never try something new, I'll never know what I want."

"Jinora is pretty smart for a ten-year-old."

"Yes she is," Bolin says with a sigh.

They stay sitting quietly out on the dock until the sun beings to break through the horizon and the sparrowkeets start chirping in the trees. Only then do they return to their respective dorms, both with a lot on their minds.

* * *

Two days later, in the short break he has between the end of the lunch and the beginning of dinner preparations, Bolin finds General Iroh down by the cove where he is overseeing repairs on his fleet.

"Good afternoon, Bolin," he says when he notices the earth bender. Bolin can't help but notice that his smile reaches his eyes.

"General Iroh, sir," Bolin starts. "I've made my decision."

"Let's hear it, then."

"I would be honored to become a chef for the United Forces," Bolin says happily.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," the general says, letting out a breath. Then he catches himself. "Uh, I mean. We are lucky to have you aboard. I am glad that you have decided to join us."

They both smile awkwardly until Bolin excuses himself to start dinner. As he turns and heads back towards the house, he allows himself to think for the first time that maybe, just maybe, Jinora might be right about General Iroh.

* * *

"So?" Jinora asks without preamble as they work to assemble that night's dinner of seaweed noodles and roast duck.

"So what?"

"You've decided to go, haven't you?"

Bolin nods his head. "I thought about what you said. About how I'll never know what I want if I don't try something new. And I figure that traveling the world as a chef for the United Forces is just about as new an experience as I can hope for, so I'm going to give it a go."

"Asami is going with you?"

"Yeah. I think it'll be good for both of us."

"I'll miss you, Bo."

"Aw, I'll miss you too, Jinora. What am I going to do without you there to point out all the obvious things I'm missing in my life?"

Jinora laughs. "Will you write?"

"Of course! But only if Pabu reminds me. He takes care of all of my correspondence, you know."

She giggles. "I think I'll miss your sense of humor the most," she says before wrapping her arms around his middle.

He sweeps her up into a hug and she shrieks with laughter. Bolin will miss Mako and Korra his home, but the thinks he will miss Jinora the most.

* * *

After all is said and done, Korra and Mako stay behind in Republic City just like Bolin knew they would. With so much death and destruction to deal with in the aftermath of Amon's war, the Avatar is needed there now more than ever. Korra is a symbol of hope for those who have lost so much, and so she stays behind to rebuild and restore and rekindle the magic of the city that she felt when she first arrived only a few short months ago.

Mako stays with her, of course, because they've both already waited so long and sacrificed so much and now that they are finally together, now that they finally have a chance to try their hand at romance without the threat of equalist radicals, there is no way he's going anywhere without her.

In the end, only Jinora is there to see them off because Mako has never been a morning person and the Avatar likes her sleep. She hugs them and reminds them to write and then Bolin and Asami are sailing from Yue Bay into the sunrise, waiting to see what life brings them next.

* * *

Asami has never been one to just sit around idly while others are hard at work, so even though she isn't technically a member of the crew in any capacity, she becomes Bolin's unofficial assistant. She's an excellent replacement for Jinora's company, although not _quite_ as gifted in the kitchen as the young air bender, as Bolin will be sure to write in his first letter home, knowing it will bring a smile to Jinora's face even though he won't be able to see it.

It takes a day or two to fall into a steady cycle, but eventually the two of them find their rhythm around the kitchen. Cooking for only one shipload of men and women is a much smaller feat than cooking for the majority of the United Forces, and Bolin finds himself with much more free time on his hands than he's been used to the past few weeks.

Asami is happy just to keep busy. She's learning for the first time how to take care of herself in something other than a combative situation, and she finds it exhilarating. She's never had to cook for herself before, always having had a houseful of servants, and while she by no means expects anyone to do anything for her, she's glad that Bolin is such a patient person. She's not sure anyone else would have so easily forgotten the ruined pastries the first night, which were a result of her having mistaken salt for sugar in the supply pantry. (_"No worries,"_ he'd said. "_We'll just whip up a fruit salad instead_!")

They're just finishing up washing the dinner dishes on the third night when a steward enters the kitchen and requests their presence in the control room on behalf of General Iroh. Bolin and Asami are not surprised, per se, but they've seen very little of the general since they departed from Air Temple Island.

"Come in, come in," General Iroh says when they arrive at the control room. "How are you two doing this evening?"

"Just fine," Asami says with a smile. "Thank you again for inviting me to travel with the fleet."

"It is my pleasure," General Iroh replies sincerely. "What about you, Bolin?"

"I'm wonderful," Bolin says. "This job is a dream come true. I still can't believe I get to travel the world with you."

The general raises his eyebrows.

"With the United Forces, I mean!" Bolin corrects himself quickly, hoping that the general doesn't notice the blush creeping up his cheeks. Asami lets out a soft laugh and Bolin shoots a glare in her direction.

"We're glad to have you," the general says. "Come, I want to show you something."

He leads them to a large table on the far side of the room which is completely covered with a large map of the different nations.

"I want to explain our route," Iroh says, gesturing towards the map. "In light of recent events, I have decided to try a new patrol technique with the United Forces. Commander Bumi has taken control of half our fleet, and they will run on a different circuit than my fleet. We feel this is the best way to ensure a faster response time wherever we might be called upon."

"Sounds rational," Asami says, running her fingers over a mountain range in the Northern Water Tribe. "What's our circuit?"

"I was just getting to that," Iroh continues with a smile. "We are in charge of everything west of everything west of Omashu. We will be making four stops along the way. From Republic City we head to Kyoshi Island, then the Southern Water Tribe, followed by the Fire Nation Capital and then back to Republic City. We will spend one week at each port we visit so that the force will gain practice training in each of the different environments."

"And so I can learn to cook new dishes!" Bolin adds happily.

"Exactly," Iroh smiles at him. "All together, it will probably take around two months to complete one full circuit. Bolin, you'll still be required to have meals prepared even when we dock, but I imagine it will be on a much smaller scale. Many members of the force will want to visit with friends and family during down time."

"Sounds good to me, captain….er, General," Bolin says with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I don't know why I keep doing that! I mean, clearly you are a General and generals are waaaay higher up than captains. Do you even captain this ship? I mean, of course you do, you're in charge, but do you actually, you know, drive the ship? Or is it steer the ship? I mean, clearly you're not steering _now_, but I guess you can't do it all the time. You have to sleep and eat and…" Bolin trails off when he notices that Asami's mouth is gaping open and the general has a bemused look on his face.

"I'm sorry! I tend to blabber on and on when I'm nervous!"

Asami not-so-subtly jabs Bolin in the side with her elbow and he stops talking immediately. The general can only let out a soft chuckle as he lays a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"There's no need to be nervous, Bolin. You two are more than welcome to just call me Iroh. Don't tell anyone this, but honestly even after almost an entire year of being general, I'm still not used to the title. It makes me sound _old_."

"And just how old are you?" Asami asks partially out of curiously but mostly for Bolin's benefit.

"Twenty," Iroh says. "Well, twenty-one next month actually."

Bolin is quickly doing math in his head. Four years isn't _that_ big a difference, right? Not when compared to some couples he knows, like Tenzin and Pema. Four years is a small gap to bridge when true love is involved and – oh, Bolin is getting ahead of himself again, isn't he? He's going to have to work on this not jumping into things head first problem that he has. Sometimes he just can't help it though; Bolin is not one to ever do things half-way.

He tunes back into the conversation just as Asami says she'd better be heading off to bed.

"What about you Bolin?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to hit the hay. Well, cot."

"Goodnight," Asami says, heading out into the hallway.

"Goodnight, Asami," Iroh replies. "Goodnight, Bolin," he says, laying a gentle hand on Bolin's muscular upper arm.

"Goodnight, Gener – uh, Iroh, sir. Huh, I guess I'll have to work on that," Bolin says as he sweeps his hair out of his eyes.

"It just means you and I will have to converse more often," Iroh says in tone that he hopes masks his hopefulness.

"I would like that very, very much," Bolin says eagerly before ducking out into the hallway and closing the control room door behind him.

"What did I tell you?" Asami says smugly. "He's totally in to you, Bolin. What are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to do…something. I just don't know what that something is yet."

She grins and slings an arm around his shoulder. "Well luckily you have plenty of time to figure it out."

* * *

The night before they are to reach Kyoshi Island, Iroh finds Bolin in the kitchens long after most of the crew has gone to bed. He slips in quietly while Bolin is rummaging around in a cupboard.

"Can't sleep?" He speaks softly but manages to startle Bolin anyway.

"Who is it? Who's there?" he shrieks, turning around and brandishing a rolling pin. Then, "Oh, Gen – Iroh it's just you. Not that I'm disappointed that it's you! You're always welcome here, of course. I was just surprised! To see you, I mean."

He eyes the rolling pin in his hand and hastily hides it behind his back.

"Are you always this nervous and talkative, Bolin?" Iroh asks. He takes a seat on a stool near the ice box.

"Only around you," Bolin mutters under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, only around people I…uh…never mind," he says, blushing. "To answer your question, no I'm not here because I can't sleep. I'm just taking inventory so I know what we need to stock up on once we dock."

"You are a diligent worker," Iroh observes.

"Eh, I try," Bolin says, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm used to it, I guess. Mako is terrible about buying groceries. And cooking. And pretty much anything that has to do with food besides actually eating it."

"You and your brother are close, then?"

"Oh yeah," Bolin replies, opening another cupboard and rooting around in it. "We're all the other had growing up. We've always had each other's backs."

"Your parents…"

"Died when I was eight," Bolin says. He turns around the face Iroh. "We lived on the streets for a while until Toza took pity on us and let us live above the arena."

"I'm sorry," Iroh says, clearly uncomfortable. "I didn't know."

"Oh, come on," Bolin says, clapping him on the back. "Everyone goes through rough times, right? We deal with it, we survive, we get on with our lives. I'm not ashamed of it." Then, as if suddenly realizing he's touching the other man, Bolin swiftly retracts his arm and holds it stiffly at his side. "So are you in the mood for a late-night snack? Can I get you anything?"

"I would very much like some of the wonderful leechi juice you served with dinner, if there is any left."

"Sure thing," Bolin says. "Though to be honest, I had you pegged as a tea man."

Iroh grimaces. "So you've heard about my great-great-uncle?"

"Jinora liked to retell the adventures of Avatar Aang and his friends while we cooked together back on Air Temple Island," he says, nodding his head in the affirmative. "It was a good way to pass the time."

"Yes, well I myself find tea lacking in substance. I believe my grandfather fondly refers to it as 'hot leaf juice', and I'm afraid I have to agree."

"Leechi juice it is, then," Bolin says, sliding a glass across the countertop towards Iroh.

Iroh takes a long sip and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand in a most ungentlemanly way. "Delicious," he declares.

"Thank you." Bolin goes back to rummaging through the cupboards and making his list of what supplies to buy while the general quickly drains his drink.

"So, Bolin," he says, getting up from the stool to wash his glass. "What are you planning to do with your day off this week?"

"I'm not sure," he answers. "I've never been to Kyoshi Island before. Actually, I've never left Republic City before. I'm excited to see somewhere new."

Iroh gently warms up his hands to dry the dripping glass. "The island is filled with lovely women," he says. "Maybe one will catch your eye."

"Oh, I doubt that," Bolin says without thinking. He spins around to face the general. "Um, what I meant was…"

"That's what I'd hoped you'd say," Iroh says, looking pleased. He takes two steps towards Bolin and reaches down for the other man's hand. He brings it up to his lips and kisses it softly.

"Goodnight, Bolin," he says, and then he retreats from the kitchen.

Bolin's gaze alternates back and forth between his hand and the swinging galley door for a few minutes before his senses suddenly come back to him. Before he knows it, he's sprinting down the length of this ship hissing, "_Asamiiiii_," because if anyone will know how he should react to this, it will be her.

* * *

Kyoshi turns out to be a small but welcoming island village. There is definitely a market for tourism, which Bolin attributes to the stories of Avatar Aang and his adventures on the island. But despite this, the island retains the quaint, antiquated feeling of days gone by, and Bolin finds himself comfortably adjusting to the warmer climate.

He also begins to learn what it is like to be completely on his own. True to his word, Iroh has arranged for Bolin to learn new styles of cooking during the day. Bolin spends his time with the village elders who impart upon him knowledge of new herbs and spices. They teach him four new recipes for fish alone, and Bolin finds himself adjusting just fine to being around unfamiliar people.

He barely sees any of the force members, except during dinner time. They spend most of the day training in the humid forest landscape and appear only at the end of the day looking tired yet satisfied. Meanwhile Asami is busy training with the Kyoshi Warriors who, though they are usually against training outsiders, have heard of Asami's feats during Amon's attack and have deemed her a worthy student. She returns to the ship each night just as drained as the rest of the force, but even so Bolin can see that spark of life returning to her eyes and knows that she loves what she is doing right now.

On Bolin's one night off during their stay on the island, he and Asami decide to have a picnic out on the sand. After they eat, Asami shows off her newly learned skills and Bolin is happy to see that she is almost back to normal.

"It's amazing, Bolin! I feel so alive, so…invigorated! Just being here, knowing that I'm going to travel the world…it's so nice to think about other things besides war and destruction, isn't it?"

Bolin can only nod in agreement as he takes another swig of watermelon juice.

"And guess what? The Kyoshi warriors love my pro-racing idea! Hana said it's about time there's a form of competition that non-benders can compete in, and I agree. Restoring Future Industries to its former glory is really starting to seem like an achievable goal now."

"I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying yourself here, Asami," says a voice from behind them.

Bolin cranes his neck around to see Iroh walking towards them across the sand. He quickly turns around again and he can already feel his face flushing. He hasn't actually talked to Iroh since that night in the galley, although he has talked endlessly with Asami about Iroh's affections.

Asami stretches and stands up from her place on the sand. "I think I'll head back to the ship and turn in early tonight," she says. "Enjoy your night boys," she says, before winking at Bolin and then turning to saunter back up the beach.

"Hello, Bolin."

"Uh, hi, Iroh," Bolin says as Iroh takes a seat next to him on the sand. "Wow, would you look at that, there she goes. Here we are. All alone on the beach, just us. You and me, two alone people, alone…together."

"I'm making you nervous again, aren't I?"

"Whaaaat? No!" Bolin says, forcing a laugh. "Okay, fine. Maybe I'm just a _little bit _on edge." He draws his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around himself.

"Bolin," Iroh reaches out towards him, but then drops his hand as if he's thought better of the idea. "If I was too forward in the galley that night, I apologize," he says, staring out to the sea. "But if my attentions are in every respect unwanted, please spare me any future embarrassment and let me know now."

"They're not!" Bolin says sharply, causing the general to turn his attention back to the other man. "I've never," Bolin starts, but fumbles his words. "That is, I don't know…" he trails off.

"You have never been with a man," Iroh guesses.

"I've never been with _anyone_," Bolin clarifies. He can feel a sudden heat in his face and knows his cheeks are tingeing pink yet again, but knows that this is not the moment to falter. "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested."

Iroh leans in so that their foreheads are touching gently. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," he whispers.

"I think I have an idea," Bolin replies softly, and then Iroh's lips are pressing against his own, soft and pliant and Bolin loses himself in the sensation of being kissed for the first time.

Iroh peppers his lips with short, chaste kisses before trailing small pecks across his jaw and down his neck. Bolin closes his eyes and inhales a sharp breath when Iroh mouths softly at the point where his neck meets his shoulder. He presses one more kiss against Bolin's lips before pulling away.

"We probably shouldn't get too carried away out here," he says softly.

Bolin can only nod in agreement, eyes glazed over, lips plump and red. Iroh holds out a hand and Bolin takes it. Together they stand and silently make their way back to the ship, hands clasped between them. Bolin shyly looks over at Iroh and smiles.

"I wouldn't mind getting carried away another time," he says.

"We'll see," Iroh says, but his smile gives him away.

* * *

"I'm in love," Bolin tells Pabu when he gets back to his room on the ship that night.

A look of distaste crosses the fire ferret's face as he twitches his nose, as if he's saying _not this again_.

"You don't understand, Pabu. I'm talking about _true _love," Bolin says. "It's for real this time, I know it!"

"I don't think Pabu's buying it," Asami says from the doorway.

"Asami! I thought you'd be in bed."

"Nah, I just wanted to you give you and General Hotpants some alone time."

"Don't call him that!" Bolin says, closing the door. "Someone might hear you!"

"Calm down, Bolin, I'm just teasing. So?" she asks expectantly.

"He, ah, kissed me. On the lips. And then some other places," Bolin says, blushing.

Asami raises an eyebrow.

"Not like that!" Bolin hisses. Asami can only smirk in response.

"So what happens now?" she asks.

"I'm not sure," Bolin replies. "We didn't really talk about that."

"I see," she says wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Asami, stop!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy for you, Bo."

"I know, me too! I still can't believe he likes me!" Bolin says, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Well, you'd better start believing," Asami says. "I have a feeling he's going to rock your world." She pauses. "Pun not intended.

* * *

"That smells heavenly," says a husky voice from the doorway.

Bolin whips around, momentarily brandishing his wooden stirring spoon like a weapon before realizing that he's not in any danger.

"You scare easily, don't you?" Iroh says.

It's been three days since they left Kyoshi Island and the United Forces fleet is sailing full-steam ahead for the Southern Water Tribe. Iroh has been immersed with his duties as general and Bolin has been keeping busy by experimenting with a new type of dumpling soup, the source of the scent which Iroh just complimented.

"I do not!" Bolin says defensively. "I just have a very quick reaction time!"

"And you frighten easily," Iroh teases.

"I can't earth bend on the boat, you know!" Bolin retorts. He's trying to sound offended but his smile gives him away. "What if we were attacked by…by pirates or something! And here I am in the galley this trusty spoon as my only weapon!"

Iroh laughs. "Bolin, have you seen you? Only a fool would try to attack you. Your muscles alone are intimidating," he says, placing a hand on Bolin's upper arm.

"You, uh, really think so?"

"Oh, most definitely," Iroh says. "A big strong guy like you...I'd wager you could hold your own against almost anyone on this force, even without your bending."

"You're trying to flatter me," Bolin realizes, his face tingeing pink.

"Is it working?"

"A little, yeah."

"Hmm, I'll just have to try harder then. It's a shame that you seem to never have received the compliments you so clearly deserve."

"Well, not from anyone that matters, at least," Bolin says honestly. "But I'll have you know I was quite the ladies' man back in Republic City. Or at least, _they_ thought I was."

Iroh laughs at this.

"What are you making?" he asks, gesturing to the boiling pot.

"I'm experimenting with something new – mini dumplings and soup, together," he says. "Should be about done now."

He grabs a ladle from the countertop and dips it into the pot before bringing it to his lips and blowing on is softly to cool it down. Feeling suddenly bold, he dips his finger into the ladle and, looking Iroh directly in the eyes, sucks his finger into his mouth and delicately swallows.

Iroh lets out an audible gulp.

"That's what you get for teasing me," Bolin says as he plucks a tiny dumpling from the ladle and pops it into his mouth. "Want one?" he asks, holding up a dumpling.

Iroh nods and Bolin takes a step closer to him, placing the dumpling between his slightly parted lips. Iroh's tongue darts out and grazes Bolin's fingers as he accepts the treat.

"Delicious," he says after a moment, and then he's leaning to give Bolin a chaste kiss.

Bolin hums softly as his eyes close, and then before he can stop himself blurts out, "What is this?"

"I'm sorry?" the general says, confused.

"This," Bolin says gesturing between them. "Us. Are we…what are we?"

At first Iroh thinks that this is a silly question. Obviously he wants to be with Bolin, and only Bolin. He's made that clear, hasn't he? But then he remembers that Bolin is only sixteen and has never been in a relationship before and he smiles.

"If I haven't made it clear enough," he starts, "I like you. A lot. And I would very much like the chance to court you properly. You know, if that's something you'd be interested in," he adds offhandedly.

"Would I ever," Bolin responds dreamily. "Uh, I mean, yes. Yes, I would like that very much."

Iroh smiles. "When we get to the South Pole, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a proper date?"

Bolin responds by kissing Iroh gently on the cheek.

"Absolutely."

* * *

The only problem with going out on a date at the South Pole, Iroh quickly realizes, is that there is a distinct lack of anything to _do_. So much time goes into hunting and preparing food and resealing igloos against harsh weather conditions, that Iroh becomes convinced of there being very little to do for fun.

He is sitting outside his makeshift seal-hide tent, mulling his options over and trying to plan out tomorrow night's date in his head when a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"You look troubled, General Iroh," Master Katara observes.

"Master Katara!" Iroh exclaims, jumping up and bowing. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"The Southern Water Tribe is honored by the presence of the United Forces," she replies. "We are delighted to host you for the week."

"Would you like to join me for some tea?"

Katara gives him a skeptical look. "I was of the understanding that you do not share your great-great-uncle's fondness for tea," she says, taking a seat on the woven mat that covers the ground outside Iroh's tent. She accepts the steaming cup that Iroh holds out to her.

"You have been talking to Grandfather Zuko," Iroh guesses.

"He visited us last month," she informs him. "It was nice to see an old friend again, especially during such troubling times."

Iroh nods in agreement. "Well, he is right. I detest the stuff, to be honest. But Bolin enjoys it and in light of that I have decided to give it a second chance."

"You are smitten with the earth bender," Katara muses, taking a sip of her tea. "I have seen the way you look at him. Tell me, is he the source of your troubles this evening?"

"No," Iroh says. "Well, not entirely. You see, I want to treat him to a proper date tomorrow night. Please don't take offence, Master Katara, but there seems to be a lack of…ah…," Iroh trails off.

"A fun, date-worthy activity?" she finishes for him.

Iroh nods.

Katara drains her cup of tea and then stands up.

"Follow me," she says. So Iroh stands up and follows Katara all the way out of the compound and up to the edge of a bluff that overlooks the tundra below. A herd of penguin otters is waddling about, undisturbed by the arrival of two humans.

Katara takes a small dried fish out of her pocket and waves it around in the air. She catches the eye of one of the penguin otters and it slowly waddles over to them. Katara tosses the fish up in the air and the penguin otter catches it in its mouth.

"Watch closely young man, because I am only going to do this once."

And with that, Katara backs up a few steps and then takes off at a run, jumping off the ground and landing on the penguin otter's back while it's still distracted by the tasty fish. The force of her jump knocks the penguin otter to the ground and before Iroh's brain can process what he is witnessing, Katara is flying down the bluff on the back of the penguin otter.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Iroh stands at the edge of the bluff, mouth gaping open. Katara is picking up speed and snow is flying every which way. Despite the fact that he's afraid she'll break a hip, Iroh is in awe of the water bender.

When Katara reaches the water, she hops of the penguin otter's back and water jets herself back up to the bluff.

"How's that for fun?" she asks, grinning.

"Master Katara," Iroh manages to croak out, "you are my new hero."

* * *

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Bolin yells as he sails down the bluff for the first time. Both men are neck and neck, each on the back of their own penguin otter, racing down the side of the snowy incline.

"I KNOW!" Iroh screams as Bolin lets out an emphatic, "Woo hoo!"

After a few moments, they glide to a smooth stop at the bottom of the hill and roll off of their penguin otters, both laughing so hard they have tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe _Master Katara_ showed you how to do this!" Bolin gasps. "I mean, I know she's a legend and a war hero and all but _wow_!"

"You're telling me. I thought I was going to have some explaining to do to the Chief, but she sure surprised me. Do you want to go again?"

"Uh, yeah!" Bolin replies. "Race you up the hill!" He takes off at a run, getting a clear head start, but the joke is on him because with two quick blasts of fire, Iroh has propelled himself to the top of the bluff.

Bolin stops in his tracks about a quarter of the way up the incline. "Hey! That's not fair!"

Iroh only smiles. "All is fair in love and bending," he replies smugly.

"Oh, come on!"

"I suppose it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to leave you stranded down there," Iroh says, taking pity on him. He tosses a fish in the air and when a penguin otter takes the bait he hops on its back and slides down to the bottom of the bluff again. When he reaches Bolin he wraps his arm around him from behind and says, "Ready?"

"Wha –", but Bolin can't even get a word out before they're airborne, courtesy of a few more fire blasts from Iroh's fists.

He sets Bolin down gently on the snowy ground and hands him another fish. "On the count of three?"

Bolin nods. "One. Two. Three!" They both toss their fish up in the air and wait for a penguin otter to take the bait. Then they're off, racing down the hill again.

They continue in this fashion for some time, racing down the hill and then fire-jetting back up to the top again. Eventually it starts to grow dark and Iroh thinks it's time to head back to the village for a romantic, candle-lit dinner.

"We should probably head back now," Iroh says as Bolin shakes some snow off his shoulders. "You're cold."

"Psssh, I'm not cold," Bolin insists with a wave of his hand.

"Bolin, you're shivering and your lips are turning blue."

"Alright, maybe I'm a _little_ cold. And hungry."

"You're always hungry," Iroh laughs.

"That's what makes me such a good cook!" Bolin says as they start walking back to the village.

They walk shoulder to shoulder and after a few minutes of building up enough courage, Bolin reaches down and catches Iroh's hand in his own. He steals a look at the older man out of the corner of his eye and happy to see a content smile on Iroh's face.

* * *

"It's nice to be eating a meal that I didn't actually cook for once," Bolin says with a mouth full of seaweed noodles.

"I thought it would be," Iroh says. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

They're sitting in Iroh's tent, having chosen to continue their date in the general's make-shift living space that he mainly uses only during daily drill practices with the force. This whole relationship is still so new to both of them, and for the meantime they're fine with no one else knowing except Asami and Katara, and of course little Jinora.

Bolin slurps the rest of the broth out of his bowl before placing it gently down on the ground. The he blows some warm air over his hands and rubs them together.

"You're getting cold again," Iroh observes.

"I guess I'm just not used to Southern Water Tribe nights."

"Hmm. If only you had a handsome fire bender around who was able to…warm you up," Iroh says, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh. _Oh_. I – I think that would be a very good thing to have right about now," Bolin says.

"I can probably help with that," Iroh says, moving in closer.

"I'm sure you co – mmph," Bolin is interrupted by a pair of warm lips and he finds himself not minding in the slightest.

Iroh presses into him, wrapping one hand around the back of Bolin's neck and placing the other gently at his hip. Bolin responds eagerly, returning the kiss with gusto. He could get used to this – _has_ gotten used to this already, in fact. Kissing General Iroh is like nothing Bolin has ever experienced before. It is at different times sweet, passionate, needy and above all _arousing_, as is clearly evidenced by the increasing tightness of Bolin's usually loose-fitting pants.

Iroh's tongue darts out against Bolin's lips, seeking entrance which Bolin immediately grants. Their tongues mingle and Bolin can taste the salty tang of the seaweed noodles on Iroh's lips, only causing him to want more.

Gradually, so that Bolin barely registers it, Iroh moves his hand from Bolin's neck and slowly slides it down to his chest and then gently pushes Bolin backwards. Bolin goes down without any resistance, propping himself up on one elbow as the general drapes his body over him, never breaking their kiss until it is necessary for both men to come up for air.

"I love kissing you," Bolin admits breathlessly. Iroh lets out a low laugh.

"I love your mouth," he says, kissing Bolin's lips again. "I love your jaw." _Kiss_. "I love your neck." _Kiss_.

"_Iroh_," Bolin moans, unable to help himself.

"I love when you say my name like that," Iroh says before latching on to Bolin's mouth again.

They stay like this for a while, kissing and holding each other chest to chest, until Iroh gently bites down on Bolin's lip and the young earth bender can't help but buck up into him. They both freeze for a moment until Bolin starts apologizing profusely, shrinking back.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, that was a total accident! Oh god this is so embarrassing! I swear, I –"

"Bolin! _Bolin_, stop! There's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you would calm down for two seconds you would realize that you're not the only one who is…enjoying himself." The general glances down pointedly and Bolin follows his gaze until…_oh_. Well then.

"I should walk you back to the ship," Iroh says.

"Because we don't want to get carried away?" Bolin asks, quoting the general from their night on the beach.

"Because I want to do this properly," Iroh corrects him. "And a gentleman should not ask so much of a first date."

Bolin nods his head. "Thank you," he says.

"For what?"

"For showing me that I'm worth it," Bolin replies. He kisses the general softly on the cheek and then holds out his hand.

"I would love it if you walked me back to my room," he says.

* * *

A week passes. Then another week, and then a few more days. Eighteen days in total. Bolin knows; he's been keeping count. They have been back on the boat for much longer than they should have been, thanks to an ice storm that they sailed through for four very cold, very long days and nights. It will be still another week before they reach the Fire Nation capital, and Bolin is starting to feel anxious.

Asami notices it first – the tension in his shoulders, the bite in his voice. But everything seems to come to a screeching halt one night when Bolin actually snaps at an officer who had simply requested more tentacle soup.

He storms out of the mess hall and back into the galley, where Iroh finds him a few minutes later, pacing back and forth muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

"Bolin," he says softly so as not to wind up with a pan thrown at his head.

Bolin turns around and Iroh takes a hesitant step towards him. His eyes are bulging out of his head and his hair is all over the place from having run his hand through it one too many times.

"Bolin, are you alright? Do you feel okay?"

"I'm _fine_!" he snaps. Then, as if realizing who he's speaking to, his face goes pale. "I mean, um, oh man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you. I – " he cuts himself off.

Iroh takes another step towards him and reaches for his hands. When Bolin doesn't resist, Iroh takes a hold of both of his hands and gently brushes his lips across them.

"Darling," he starts, and Bolin's eyes light up. _Darling_. He likes that. He could get used to that. "Please tell me what is the matter so that I can help make things right."

"Ican'tbend," Bolin mutters quickly, and oh, he is embarrassed now because it sounds so ridiculous when he says it out loud.

"I'm sorry," Iroh says, a bemused smile on his face. "I didn't quite catch that."

"_I can't bend_," Bolin stresses. Iroh looks confused. "I mean, I haven't been able to bend anything in weeks and I thought we'd be in the Fire Nation by now but we're _not_ and earth bending is how I relieve stress and I _can't do it_!"

Iroh tries to stifle his laugh, but part of it slips out anyway. "I'm sorry," he apologizes immediately. "But Bolin, you _can_ bend," he says. "Come with me."

He leads Bolin by the hand down to the hull of the ship and pushes open a door at the bottom of the staircase.

Bolin's eyes open wide at the sight before him. Punching bags and swords of every shape and size line the walls. There's a pool off to one side and right in the middle of the room is –

"Dirt!" Bolin squeals. He makes a mad dash for the earth pit, toeing off his shows as he goes, and cannonballs into the center of it, leaving a Bolin-sized crater right in the middle. Dirt and pebbles go flying in every direction and Bolin emerges from his hole only to roll around in the dirt for a few minutes, before remembering that the general is standing there watching him.

"This…this is even better than the pro-bending training area!" he says.

"Well I should hope so," Iroh scoffs jokingly. "It is state-of-the-art after all, or so I'm told."

Bolin laughs and then proceeds to make a dirt angel, not caring at all that his crisp white shirt is now an earthy shade of brown. Then he jumps up and with a few well placed punches, brings the rocks that jut out from the edge of the pit flying up into the air and then crashing back down with a satisfying crash.

"Impressive," Iroh says from the edge of the pit.

Bolin stomps through the dirt towards Iroh, relishing in the feel of the earth between his toes.

"Thank you," he says sincerely when he reaches the edge of the pit.

"You're welcome," Iroh says. "I don't know why I didn't think to show you the training room earlier."

"I forgive you," Bolin says, and then with an evil glint in his eye, he pulls Iroh into the dirt with him, sending them both tumbling down to the bottom of the pit.

Iroh scrambles to his feet, trying in vain to brush the dirt off of his uniform. "I cannot believe you just did that!" he splutters.

"Really?" Bolin asks playfully. "I thought all was fair in love and bending?" And with that he swoops down and kisses Iroh full on the mouth before pushing him playfully back to the ground.

* * *

Suffice to say that when the United Forces arrive in the Fire Nation, Bolin is feeling much more relaxed. Still, the first thing he does when the ship docks in the capital is run down the gang plank, throw himself down on the ground, and kiss it enthusiastically.

Iroh can't help but laugh as he watches the scene. Most people would see Bolin's actions as an exaggeration, but Iroh knows that Bolin never does anything half-way. Bolin lives in the moment, never doing anything more than what he genuinely feels, and Iroh can't help but love him for that.

Wait. Love?

As soon as the word crosses his mind, Iroh realizes that it's completely true – he loves Bolin. He thinks to himself that really, he should do something about that.

Unfortunately, the next few days are full of tactic meetings, drill exercises, and altogether unnecessary meals honoring the temporary return of the Fire Nation royal. Iroh can only hope that this won't occur every single time the force docks in the Fire Nation. He's never been one for extravagant celebrations or ceremonies. He likes to keep thing sweet and simple, which is why he plans a short getaway just for Bolin and himself. Nothing says love, in Iroh's opinion, better than sweet romance, and that is just what he intends to deliver.

They sneak away after dinner one night, and General Iroh commandeers a small row boat from a merchant who lives on the shore. Bolin wants to help paddle, but Iroh insists on doing it himself, because that's what a gentleman would do and because he is still, in his own words, "trying to court you properly, Bolin, so just let me do it."

Bolin concedes, even though the ride out to Ember Island would be much quicker with two people rowing. Because maybe he likes being pampered and taken care of by Iroh; it's a luxury he's never gotten to enjoy before, and he appreciates the gesture more than he would care to admit. Besides, Bolin doesn't really mind spending more time on the water. While Iroh rows, Bolin talks of his childhood adventures with Mako. He tells him the story about how they found Pabu, starved and emaciated, looking like a drowned rat, and how Mako was against keeping him because a fire ferret was just another mouth to feed. But Mako had never been one to deny his younger brother any source of happiness and so Pabu was there to stay.

Eventually though, Bolin stops telling stories and instead makes it his mission to make Iroh crash the boat. Or, at least that's how Iroh interprets the situation when Bolin leans across the boat and steals a kiss. It's just a quick peck on the lips, but it's quickly followed up by two more quick pecks and then a series of brief kisses that trail down the general's jaw.

"Bolin," Iroh manages to say, "not that I am not enjoying what you are doing, but if you don't stop I am going to crash this boat."

"You're in charge of an entire ship," Bolin says pointedly as he nips at Iroh's jaw. "I'm sure you can manage a little dinghy like this, even with a little distraction."

"Bolin!"

"We're almost there," Bolin says, placing a hang on the general's knee.

"If I crash the boat and we die it will be entirely your fault," Iroh says.

"Duly noted," Bolin says as he begins to stroke Iroh's thigh. "But I have complete faith in you to get us their safely."

He does, of course. Even with Bolin's ministrations, which are so welcome and so distracting at the same time, Iroh manages to float them safely ashore. They quickly tie the boat to a docking post and their lips are crashing together not two seconds later, Bolin grasping the hem of Iroh's shirt between his fingers, pulling him closer as the older man threads his fingers through Bolin's thick hair.

"Looks like I got you all _hot_ and bothered," Bolin says, breaking away for air. "You know, because you're a fire bender?"

"So not the time for puns," the general replies, nipping at Bolin's bottom lip. He procures a key from his pocket and grabs Bolin by the hand. "Come on," he says. "Let's get off the beach."

He leads Bolin to his family's summer home which, though it hasn't been used in quite some time has thankfully been cared for by a family who lives on the island year-round. Their shoes, now full of sand, are discarded outside and as soon as Bolin kicks the front door closed behind them, Iroh has him pushed up against the back of it, lips locked together in a passionate kiss. He fingers start for the first button of Bolin's tunic, but then there is a voice in the back of his head screaming something about _honor_ and _being a gentleman_ and he pulls away.

"This was not part of my plan," he gasps. "Just so you know. There was supposed to be a romantic meal that I cooked for you and then a late-night swim in the ocean and candles and – " but Bolin cuts him off.

"_Iroh_. I know you have this incessant need to always to the proper thing and all that stuff, and don't get me wrong, I love it! But you can stop courting me now. You've done it, I'm _yours_, so please, please stop being a gentleman and just go with it!"

Iroh stares at him a moment and Bolin is almost afraid that he's insulted him by telling him to stop being a gentleman, but then Iroh is crashing their mouths together again and it's all Bolin can do to stop his knees from giving out.

Iroh allows his fingers to trail back up Bolin's chest and then one by one the buttons on the forest green tunic become undone. Bolin shrugs his shirt off and lets it fall to the floor, and then his hands are immediately grasping at the hem of Iroh's shirt and pulling it over the other man's head. All movements cease for a moment as they stand there, naked chest to naked chest, breaths heaving and fingers aching to touch.

"Bed," Bolin says imploringly and then Iroh is leading him to the last room at the end of the hallway, opening the door to reveal a simple room with rich crimson furnishings. Pants are quickly shed and left in a heap on the floor, leaving both men only in their under garments.

Bolin lies down on the bed, propping himself up against the pillows. Iroh follows, and then sitting up on his knees asks, "Are you sure about this?"

"I told you, stop being such a gentleman. I know what I want, Iroh, and what I want is you."

"I suppose a gentleman should always do whatever it takes to please his partner," Iroh says.

"Well what I want right now is for you to come over here and kiss me."

"I can do that," Iroh says, crawling over to Bolin. He runs a hand up Bolin's arm, admiring again the beautiful musculature, before bending down to kiss him.

Things escalate pretty quickly from there. Iroh drapes himself over Bolin so that he straddling the strong earth bender. He peppers Bolin's jaw with kisses, following an invisible trail down his neck and over his chest. He stops briefly to swirl his tongue around one of Bolin's pert nipples, tweaking the other gently between his fingers. Bolin moans deeply and the sound goes right to the throbbing heat between Iroh's legs.

"More," Bolin gasps, "please!"

Iroh is happy to obey. He nips one last time at Bolin's nipple before continuing southward, leaving a trail of wet kisses down Bolin's torso, stopping when he reaches the elastic of his briefs. His eyes gaze upwards and he is met with a beautiful sight – Bolin stretched out underneath him, a blissed-out look on his face.

He hooks his thumbs in the waistband and pulls the garment down, slowly revealing the rest of Bolin. And oh, this boy is gorgeous. Bolin is long and thick and standing at attention, just waiting to be touched and Iroh finds himself unable to hold back any longer. He discards the dark green briefs, tossing them over his shoulder, and finally, _finally_ reaches out and takes Bolin into his hand.

"Yeeeees," Bolin hisses, which Iroh takes as a sign that he should continue. He gives a few experimental strokes, light and loose, before tightening his grip. Bolin feels amazing between his fingers, heavy and solid and soon Iroh is increasing his pressure and his strokes, wanting nothing more than to see Bolin fall apart beneath him. And the sounds – _the sounds_ Bolin is making are like nothing Iroh has ever heard. These short little pants with just the slightest whine at the end have Iroh growing steadily harder.

"Iroh," Bolin pants. "Want to feel you, too."

Iroh is only too happy to comply. He lets go of Bolin long enough to shed the last remains of his clothing and then he is sliding back up the bed, hovering over Bolin just close enough so that they aren't touching.

"Iroh, please," Bolin nearly begs. Iroh places a soft kiss on Bolin's cheek before lowering himself down. They groan simultaneously at the skin-to-skin contact and then begin rocking against each other, unable to hold back their moans.

It's fast and messy and before Iroh knows it, he can feel the pool of heat rising up inside him, waiting to make itself known. Bolin's hands are clenched in the sheets and Iroh knows neither of them will last much longer. He snakes a hand between their bodies and wraps it around both of them at once.

"Close, Iroh, I'm so close!"

"I know," Iroh grunts. "You feel so good, Bolin!"

And then with only a few quick strokes Bolin shudders his completion with Iroh only seconds behind.

They're sweaty and sticky and they probably smell but neither one can bring himself to care. Iroh collapses down on the bed, curled up against Bolin's side, and places one last kiss on his lips.

"I think I love you," Bolin utters, still reveling in the afterglow. "I know I'm young and I know it's fast and I know I probably shouldn't say it yet but I think you should know that I've never felt this way about anyone before and I really think we have something special and – "

But Iroh cuts him off with a kiss.

"I love you too," he says.

* * *

Jinora is waiting for them at the dock when the United Forces finally complete their circuit a few weeks later and arrive back in Republic City.

Bolin and Iroh disembark together, hands clasped discreetly between them.

Jinora takes one look at them, turns to Bolin, and says, "I told you so."


End file.
